darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
403
Angelique is prepared for Barnabas' murder attempt, she warns him that she will kill Josette if he does not play the part of a loving husband. Synopsis Teaser : A séance has been held in the great house at Collinwood, a séance which has sent one woman on an uncertain, frightening journey back to the past, to the year 1795. There, each of the Collins ancestors resembles a present day member of the Collins family, but the names and the relationships have changed, and Victoria Winters finds herself a stranger in a sea of familiar faces, one of whom has unknowingly married a practitioner of black magic, and after his discovery of his wife's secret, he feels he has only one tragic choice. Barnabas Collins quickly realizes that he has just stabbed some bedclothes, and then he hears Angelique asking, "Do you hate me that much?" He cries out that she is the witch and that he knows everything. She says she didn't mean for him to find out, but she loves him still and always will. Barnabas raises the knife, but she uses her powers to force it out of his hand. Act I In a power struggle between Barnabas and Angelique, she says she could use her powers to make him embrace her, but she wouldn't want to be that cruel. "Cruel?" shouts a shocked Barnabas - "Have you ever been anything else?" He then confronts her with turning Josette Collins against him. She claims she wants a man, not a puppet, that's why she won't use magic on him. And, she reminds him, when they met in Martinique, he saw a woman, not a witch. This doesn't convince Barnabas, who is furious that she destroyed all their lives without regret, although she says she has regrets. She never wanted Jeremiah Collins to die. They continue talking about the various incidents, Angelique admitting everything, ending with Barnabas wanting to leave the house tonight. Angelique tells him he will not leave, and in time he will learn to have a good life with her. Angelique threatens to do something to Josette if he doesn't agree. Barnabas is disgusted, and he turns and leaves the room. Act II Giggling, Millicent Collins and Nathan Forbes approach Collinwood, discussing how it would be inappropriate for a lady to arrive home so late. Millicent is concerned with what she'd say if someone sees them. They continue flirting, Millicent shocked by the way Nathan makes her behave, behavior which must be bad for her constitution. The subject of conversation moves towards love, with Millicent questioning whether he loves her, because he always talks only about her loving him. Millicent says he isn't conducting the courtship according to the rules, but Nathan says he hates rules. Barnabas interrupts them, causing Millicent to burst into tears because her reputation will be ruined. She quickly recovers and explains that she and Nathan met by chance. Barnabas is uninterested, and asks for Millicent's help to see Josette. The countess Natalie du Prés quietly comes up behind them, eliciting another disastrous moan from the fragile cousin. She congratulates Barnabas on his marriage, but thinks it strange that he wants to spend his honeymoon with Josette rather than his wife. In the Old House Angelique figures out that she needs eyes which follow Barnabas everywhere. Act III Barnabas and Natalie enter Collinwood, arguing about him seeing Josette. He warns Natalie that unless she or Josette listens to him, something dangerous might happen. Barnabas says the witch will do something bad to Josette. The witch-hunting, tarot-laying, future-reading countess suddenly finds it very hard to believe that Victoria Winters could be practicing witchcraft because she's locked up in a prison cell. Barnabas tries to get her and Josette to leave Collinwood. The countess doesn't take him seriously, urging him to forget Josette. She complains that everyone at Collinwood is talking in riddles, and Barnabas answers by talking even more in riddles. She leads him to the door, to make sure he does not attempt to wake Josette. Barnabas reminds her that he has now warned her and that she will be responsible if anything bad happens to Josette. Act IV Angelique is drawing a pair of eyes on a sheet of paper, chanting that they will borrow a body and become her eyes in the night, watching Barnabas wherever he goes. Outside, Millicent dissolves in tears because she's been seen, at this hour, with Nathan. Nathan tries to comfort her, but she is inconsolable. Barnabas returns, and Millicent explains that Nathan was just waiting with her until Barnabas came back. Nathan claims to be concerned about her health, making Millicent produce a sudden cough and praise Nathan's company. Barnabas convinces Millicent to tell Josette to meet him in the garden tomorrow at 9:00. Millicent feels it isn't proper, but Nathan believes her thinking to be old-fashioned, and she might need Barnabas to return the favor in the future. Millicent promises to do her best to get Josette to meet Barnabas. Millicent suddenly feels a chill, as if someone is watching them. She goes inside, leaving Barnabas and Nathan to talk. Nathan feels Barnabas needs someone to talk to and he agrees. Suddenly a bat appears, watching them! Memorable quotes : Millicent: I am ruined! ---- : Angelique: If you leave me, if you say anything against me, or tell anyone about me, if you act in any other way than as my attentive husband, something may happen to Josette. : Barnabas: No! : Angelique: Would you like me to conjure a vision for you, a vision of Josette dying? : Barnabas: Stop it! : Angelique: I could, very easily. It wouldn't be real, but it could become real. Remember that, Barnabas! For Josette's life, you will remain with me. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Natalie du Prés * Nancy Barrett as Millicent Collins * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard Collins * Joel Crothers as Nathan Forbes Background information and notes Production * Nancy Barrett returns to the cast after an absence of 24 episodes. Story * Millicent has been out all evening with Nathan, and she has just returned to Collinwood, but hasn't gone inside yet. So how does she know that everyone inside is asleep? She is obviously wrong, as Natalie soon joins them. (The hour is late so she makes the assumption they will be asleep, an attitude you would expect from a demure girl like Millicent.) * The new Collinwood having been just built already has ivy growing past the second floor windows. (The exterior of the building may have been completed some time ago, it would take several years for a building the size of Collinwood to be fully constructed.) * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Angelique: Where is Barnabas? * TAROT CARDS: Natalie: (no cards named) * TIMELINE: Barnabas plans to wait in the garden for Josette at 9am tomorrow. Bloopers and continuity errors * At the end of Act I as Angelique is preparing for bed, the shadow of a boom microphone appears in the canopy of the bed. * As Barnabas approaches Millicent and Nathan on the terrace, a boom mic can be seen against the trunk of a tree. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 403 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 403 - But I Loved You, and Other Excuses Category:Dark Shadows episodes